The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool, particularly a chipping hammer.
Known chipping hammers have a striking mechanism which includes an intermediate anvil located between a striker and a tool and taking up the energy from the striker so as to transmit this energy to the tool. The intermediate anvil supports the tool during the operation against the pressure exerted by the operator, inside the machine. An elastic ring is provided which serves as impact-damping arrangement. An annular shoulder of the intermediate anvil abuts during its reverse stroke against the elastic ring and thereby the hard material of the tool is damped (so-called B-impact damping). The tool itself, however, is in noise-transmitting connection with the tool holder which guides and holds the same so that the tool transmits vibrations to the tool holder. Dirt and dust generated during the operation can unimpededly penetrate into the insertion opening of the tool holder and travel to the peripheral seals of the intermediate anvil in the interior of the power tool, which results in premature wear of the seals. When the peripheral seals are worn out, this dirt and dust can further travel into the interior of the power tool to the striking mechanism and drive of the same. Thereby, grease-lubricated and oil-lubricated parts located inside of the power tool are considerable endangered. Premature damage and fast wear can take place. This construction has also the disadvantage that it is relatively expensive with the inner B-impact damping and intermediate anvil. The latter operates as high-loss transmission of the impact energy received from the striking mechanism which makes it necessary to provide a higher supply energy in order to obtain a required energy at the tool. Noise in the known power tool is high and it generates between the tool and the tool holder, on the one hand, and in the inner system between the striker, the intermediate anvil, and the tool, on the other hand.